wish you were here
by Harley123RP
Summary: Ezra and aria are on a break wil they get back together?


I can be tough I can be strong But with you, it's not like that at all

Aria and Ezra were on a break. All the drama with A was splitting them up and all the lies Aria had to tell because she couldnt tell Ezra about A ecause it would get him killed. When she walked into the classroom and saw Ezra she tried not looking at him because if she did she would cry. But when she sat down and he said her name she cracked and just had to run out of the class room. Spencer looked at mr Fitz as if to give him the look to run out after her but he just stood still without any movement knowing that all he wanted to do was hold her because with her he felt strong.

There's a girl That gives a shit Behind this wall You just walked through it

Aria stood at her locker at lunch with hannah,spencer and emily they were all hugging her knowing what was going on with her. Ezra walks past and notices aria and for a moment they just looked into each other eyes like they havnt for a long time. "Um Miss Montgomery can i see you in my class room for a minute please" he looked at her Aria wiped her tears "sure" spencer gave her the look of 'you don't have to go if oyu dont want to'  
>Aria squeezed all there hands and walked into the class room ahead of him. Aria sat on the desk whiolst he shut the door.<br>"Aria what's going on" he said smiling taking a seat in front of her she scoffed "your asking me whats going on like you dont know" she tried to leave but he stopped her "this about the break" he looked worried "what else would it be about we might aswell just break up i mean i know you still love Jaqci" she tried not to shout.  
>"that is not the case here the case is you lie so much that i cant handle it anymore" he said "you ever thought maybe im protecting you" aria responded "from what i should be the one protecting you your just a child" ezra froze before he could change his words " A CHILD A CHILD HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE TREATING ME LIKE AN ADULT BUT REALLY YOU THOUGHT I WAS A KID BECAUSE OF MY AGE WELL NEWS FLASH EZRA AGE ISNT WHAT COUNTS I CARED ABOUT YOU I EVEN LOVED YOU" SHE SHOUTED Aria stormed out before he could say another word and just went home "hey Aria why you home early sweetie" ella said . Aria ignored her and ran to her room locking it behind her. she layed on her bed crying<p>

And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running through my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here.  
>All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here<p>

Aria fell asleep and she dreamt about ezra and aria time together.

(this is her dream)  
>Aria and ezra are in his flat eating some salad just talking when he throws the salad on top of her head. "your a dead boy" she laughed ezra just laughed untill hes face was met with salad cream. "now salad creme just looks better on you then it does on salad" she laughed ezra just looked at her and got up and went to the kitched "oh come on ezra you know salad creme is the new sexy" Ezra came back with a cup of cold water and threw it at her and then jumped behind the kitchen counter. Aria screamed cgrabed a cup and ran to the bathroom "You started this war" she laughed "i dont mind now come out and face it like a man" ezra responded. aria didnt move when she herd ezra make movemtn she stood with the shower hose and once he opened the door she squirted the hose at him. Ezra ws reall bazzled by the water so he ran at her so they both fell into the bath tub adn got absolutly soaked through. Aria turned off the shower and they layed in the bath kissing.<p>

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you Here, here, here I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near I wish you were here.

Aria wakes up and looks at her phone to see a new voice mail " Aria its me Ezra if you could please meet me at my apartment i think we need to talk okay i hope to see you i love you so much bye " he said quite upsetting. The "I love you" was what stuck out in her mind she smiled and hung up when she was about to get uip she looked at her phone which was a picture of ezra and aria getting there first photo together in a paper bag which made her cry she sat up and knew all she wanted was to be in ezra arms.

I love the way you are It's who I am, don't have to try hard We always say, say it like it is And the truth, is that I really mi-I-iss

Aria stood at ezra door trying to decide whether or not she should answer. When Jacqi opened the door and Ezra was topless she just looked at them and turned away. Ezra ran out after her " Aria wait its not what you think" he shouted aria turned still crying. "how can that not be what i think look at you your half dressed and shes there" she said crying Jacqi came around the corner "why thanks for that E that was something" she winked "seriously and your telling me your not together" aria responded she turned to jacqi "OI hoe bag listen up right now thats my man so back off" aria shouted grabbing Jacqi arm "but your just a child" Jacqi responded knowing that would get Aria. so Aria just looked away "she is not just a child shes is the love of my life and me and her have something real which is different to what we used to have" he said placing his arm around Arias hips Jacqi scowled and walked off. aria just looked at him "Aria listen..." Ezra was inturrpted by Aria's lips on his. they walk into his apartment. they fall asleep in each others arms.

All those crazy things you said You left them running through my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here.  
>All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here<p>

When Ezra wakes up he is left alone in his bed he finds a voice mail on his phone "hey Ezra im just coming over now i love you too and i promise you i'm not lying its just im being stalked by someone called A and she told me she would kill you if i ever told you but now ive told you i guess i have to protecxt you which means spending 24/7 with you which im not going to complain about ... Wait go round AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *phone drops* Ezra help me i love you by the time ambulance gets here its going to be too late im sorry *phone cuts out" this message was recorded yesterday "  
>ezra dropped to his knees realising they never actually go that last kiss she had died before he could tell her everything.<p>

-i know its not the whole song but next time i will do the whole song but please if you could review-


End file.
